


Late Nights

by romnovs (tashatops)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Maria and Natasha are woken up by their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "5 times" square on my bingo card and for my friend Agus :)

i.

“She’s asleep,” Natasha mumbled, tiredly peeking over the edge of the crib to make sure Ella was actually sleeping before turning back and facing Maria with a triumphant smile.

Maria smiled fondly back at her, before pressing a quick kiss to Natasha’s lips. Although she should probably be used to it by now, she wondered how such a tiny person could make so much noise.

Ella was more than a month old, and she wasn’t exactly a quiet baby. She’d often wake them up in the middle of the night. But they’d discovered, a week or so ago, that Natasha’s lullabies calmed Ella down, making her fall into a deep sleep. She particularly liked the ones in Russian, which was something that Nat had been really pleased to find out.

Maria turned around and headed to their bedroom, hearing Natasha’s steps close behind her. The sheets were soft and as she lay on her stomach, she felt Nat crawl over her and settle down next to her. She closed her eyes and finally felt sleep take her.  

Not even an hour passed when Maria cracked one eye open, hearing Ella’s cries and Natasha’s grumbles before she got out of bed.

 

ii.

Maria stepped inside the house, shut the door, and heavily leaned back against it. She felt sore, the weariness of the day clinging to her as she took a few steps and unceremoniously dropped her things on the floor.

“Shh, Ella’s asleep,” Natasha’s low voice chastised her from the living room.

Maria let out a huff, but as she walked over to Natasha she couldn’t help but grin at what she saw. Natasha was cradling Ella in her arms, the little girl now 8 months old. She had her head pressed to Natasha’s shoulder and the redhead had hers on the back of the couch, already dozing off herself.

She was utterly charmed by the scene, but she knew that Natasha probably shouldn’t sleep in that position. So Maria gently took Ella from her wife’s arms and carried her upstairs. After laying her down, Maria headed back to the living room, softly shaking Nat to wake her up.

“Go ‘way”, Natasha slurred sleepily, unsuccessfully trying to bat Maria’s hand away.

“Come on Nat, you should go to bed,” Maria replied, smiling again when all Natasha did was roll over. “How many times did she wake you up?” she asked.

“This was the fourth.” She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them to look at Maria, letting out a tired sigh.

“Okay then, let’s get you to bed”, Maria said as she grabbed Natasha’s hand, softly pulling her up.

 

iii.

“Okay fine, one more story, but then you really have to go to bed.”  Ella nodded, never taking her eyes off the book Maria held in her hands.

When she opened the book Ella lay back on the bed, her long dark hair messy against the pillows and a mischievous little smile on her face.

Maria was probably in for a long night.

The story had been a gift from Uncle Clint on Ella’s fourth birthday three months ago, and the kid loved it even though Maria and Natasha had read it to her almost every night since then. If she was honest, Maria had to admit she really liked this particular tale too.

She finished reading, closing the book and placing it on the bedside table. Maria leaned down and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, but just as she was about to get up from the bed she heard Ella’s voice.

“Can you read me another one, mom?” Ella asked and Maria had to admit, she was almost convinced by the sad tone of her voice, but she knew Ella was only doing that to make her give in.

“No, kid.” She shook her head and turned off the lamp, walking towards the bedroom door.

Almost as an afterthought, she turned around and added, “And please don’t wake me up again, okay? We should both get some sleep.”

Ella nodded obediently, although that mischievous smile was back on her face.

 

vi.

“Mom, mommy,” Ella tugged at the hem of Natasha’s shirt, trying to wake her up.

“Maria”, the redhead called, poking the other woman’s side. “Maria, she’s your kid before five in the morning.”

Maria slowly opened her eyes, looking at the clock. _4.35am._ She sighed.

“What’s wrong, kid?” she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

“Why’s Casey so small?” Ella wondered, now looking at Maria since Natasha had fallen asleep again.

“Uh, I think it’s best if we take this conversation to your room. We should let your mom sleep, you know how she gets.” She winked at the girl and got out of bed.

“Heard that,” Natasha mumbled, turning over and poking the other woman on the side again.

Maria couldn’t help but smile crookedly at Nat, leaning down to quickly peck her on the cheek. She took Ella’s hand and let herself be led through the dark hallway.

Ella had made a habit of this. Sometimes when she couldn’t sleep she’d wake them up, asking whatever question had been irking her. Lately though, most of those questions were about her brother, Casey. She was fascinated with the small child, and when Natasha and Maria brought him home for the first time, she promised them that she would be the best big sister ever.

Maria loved that Ella was so curious about Casey, she just wished she wasn’t curious at 4.30 in the morning.

 

v.

The three of them stood next to Casey’s crib, peeking over the edge and smiling at him. He’d woke all of them up with his cries, but they’d managed to put him back to sleep after an hour.

“Did I do that too when I was a baby?” Ella asked, making them both look at her and crack a smile.

“Yeah, you were even louder than him,” Natasha replied, snaking her arm around Maria’s waist and resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

Ella hummed thoughtfully, standing on her toes to look at Casey again.

“I’m gonna read him my Batman comic books when he’s older,” she decided.

“I think that’s great, kid,” Maria told her. “We should all go to bed though. Lots of people are coming over tomorrow for Casey’s first birthday. And I really don’t want to be sleep deprived when I deal with them.”

“She might actually hit someone. She gets really moody,” Natasha whispered to Ella as she picked her up and carried her to bed, making the girl giggle.

Natasha kissed her forehead and went back to Maria, who threw her arm around her shoulder as they walked to their bedroom.

“I heard that.” Maria informed her, pressing a quick kiss to Natasha’s lips.


End file.
